I Am Number Five
by sapphire1918
Summary: I am running from my ememies, even though they think that I am dead. Two of my kind have exposed themselves to the whole world. I am number five and this is my story. Not for Jacob or Bella fans Edward/OC


**I do not own Twilight or I am number four. I only own Sayuri and Minako. **

There were nine of us from the planet Lorien; we escaped the destruction that the Mogadorians caused. We landed on earth and we had to go our separate ways. We were given charms that prevented us from being killed out of order. The first three are dead; it just proved that the Mogadorians have landed on earth and they are hunting us. My name is Sayuri and I am number five. My cepan, Minako, died trying to protect me. We were in Japan at the time, when they caught up to us. Minako distracted the Mogadorians long enough for me escape and get on a plane to America, but it cost her life. Before I boarded the plane, I faked my death in front of the Mogadorians. I made it look like I died drive my car over a cliff and escaped using the lake to move without being detected. I went to the train station where I left my suitcase in a locker and I went to the restroom and put on a wig and contacts, and then made my way to the airport.

So now I am on the plane currently taking me to L.A, California, the only things that I have on me are my chest that were given to the cepan when we left Lorien, papers that emancipate me, the credit card that allows me to use the money we got from selling the jewels that were given to us by the elders and some clothes that I could use until I go shopping, in a suitcase. I also have a fake American id so I could go anywhere without a problem. I was only stopping in L.A, I need to head to Washington State to try and locate Charlie Swan. According to Minako before she died, Charlie Swan was the human that met us when we landed and helped us get started on our journey. The night before she died Minako told me where I could find him, apparently he lives in Forks, WA, it is a small town and he is the Chief of police. I hope that he will let me stay with him until I could find the others.

I landed in L.A without any problems and since I barely had anything with me I got through customs without much fuss either. When I was able to, I went I went and purchased another ticket to Port Angeles, WA, with a stop in Seattle to change planes. My flight wasn't for another three hours, so I went into duty free and purchased some necessities and some food. When my flight was finally called I boarded the plane with no problem. I sat in my seat and pulled out my iPhone and scrolled through my playlist and selected a random song. It wasn't a long flight only a couple of hours; I landed in Seattle and changed planes to Port Angeles. The flight to Port Angeles is only 45 minutes. When I landed, I looked for an ATM to get some money out for a cab, to take me to Forks. I found one and withdrew about four hundred dollars and I located a cab to take me to Forks. I was fortunate enough that the cab driver knew were Charlie lives. It took almost fifty minutes to reach Forks and Charlie's house I paid the driver and he left. Before I went up to Charlie's house, I removed my wig and contacts and then walked to the woods found a spot and burned them. I couldn't risk anyone seeing them, when the wig became unrecognizable; I poured water over it and walked out of the woods. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A girl around my age answered.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asked me

"Yes I am looking for Charlie Swan. Is he home?" I asked her

"Yes, he is. Come in he is in the living room." She told me and stepped aside so I could come in

I walked into the house and the girl showed me to the living room. I saw Charlie sitting on the recliner watching a game on his flat screen T.V; he looks up when I walk into the room. His eyes go wide when he recognizes who I am.

"Sayuri?" he asks me

"Yes, my _mom_," I stress out the word mom "passed away a few weeks ago, and in her will she said that she had a half-brother that she wanted me to live with if anything ever happened to her. I would have called a head of time to let you know that I was coming, but the only contact information she left was your address. I decided to just come to America and meet you in person and to see if I could stay here until I found a place to live." I told him. It would be easy to pretend to be a relative of Charlie' because we have the same hair color, we have similar features; the only difference was our eye color. Both Charlie and who I think is his daughter have brown eyes and I have emerald green eyes

"Of course you can stay here as long as you want." He told me and he turned to the girl, who was quiet through it all, "This is your cousin Bella. Bella this is your cousin Sayuri." I held out my hand for her to shake and she shook.

"It's nice to meet you." I said

"Likewise." She responded and Charlie asked her to show me the guest room where I will be staying

"Follow me." Bella said and started walking to the staircase. I followed her up the stairs after grabbing my suitcase; where I saw four doors. Bella led to the first door on the left and opened it; I followed her into the room and looked around. There wasn't much in the room just the standard things, not that I minded I don't plan on staying here long. I hope that I can rent a house somewhere excluded where I can practice my legacies as they emerge.

"So how is it that I have never met you? And why show up now?" Bella asked me

"I don't know; I only met Charlie once when I was five. My mom never really talked about Charlie and it wasn't until she died that Charlie was brought up again. I wanted to be emancipated so I didn't have to bother him or any family he might have, I finally signed the papers last week. Then I decided to start fresh in America and meet Charlie, I was hoping he might help me rent a house." I answered her and she nodded in response to my answer. I can tell that she didn't believe me, I would have to be careful around her she is too perceptive. I need to find a place as soon as possible.


End file.
